Haunting Me
by ErraticMovements
Summary: Something pushed Sasuke over the edge, now he's on an allout killing spree, revenge at the fore front of his mind. Who will be there to quell the searing passion of his pain? Au, SasuNaru, Yaoi.
1. Where have you gone?

**A/N: So, starting a new story, even though i wasn't supposed too...oh well, I've got plans for this one. Mm-hm. Any way, I NEED A BETA FOR THIS STORY! If your interested, let me know, ne?**

**Prelude**

"Mommy, what's that man doing over there?" a small girl stopped walking. Her small fingers pointing a dark figure, a silhouette, a blemish upon a canvas of golden hues. She looked up at her mother, large chocolate eyes full of question. The woman didn't answer, finding the person to be of no importance, she ushered the girl along, too busy to care.

The man stood still, unmoving. His eyes focused on a small stone structure, still unmarred by the torment of the tempests.

The world passed by, unaware of him, uncaring. Time had seemed to stop for this man, this shell. Yet, the world still continued, unfazed by his inner turmoil. Life still went on. Fists clenched, nails cutting into the delicate skin on his palms.

"_You shouldn't do that, you'll bleed."_

Unclenching them, he looked down at his hands, small crescents indented in them. Lowering himself to his knees, he gaze returning to the stone.

'Why? When you died...why didn't the world die with you?' he asked this silently, wanting an answer, though, knowing he would receive none.

He turned his face to the sun, his lips parted slightly. A cool breeze shifted across his porcelain colored skin, raven colored locks forming a stark contrast against it.

His eyes slipped shut, a faint orange glow still visible through his eye lids.

Slender fingers slid through his hair, and over his lips. A firm chest pressed against his back in an awkward embrace. Lips ghosted over his neck, stopping at his ear, speaking in a perpetually soft tone.

"_Sasuke."_

Obsidian black eyes snapped open and he spun around, hoping, searching.

No one.

He sighed, the small glimmer of light vanished. Of course there was no one.

How foolish.

**A/N: Okay, it's finished, the beginning. I know it's kinda confusing, but all will be revealed! Any way, tell me what you think**!** Remember, I NEED A BETA!**

**Ja ne.**


	2. The Heart of the Ocean

Your off the edge of the map mate, here there be monsters.

-Cpt. Barbossa

I opened the door with ease with the soft sound gages clinking into place. The man was sitting quietly on the sofa, a glass of red wine held in his hand. The house was dark, save for the scant light from the balcony. He sat calmy, expecting me.

"So you're here." It was simple statement and I couldn't grasp the point of it. "Would you like a drink?" I didn't reply, I only stood there. He sighed tiredly.

"I don't suppose any amount of money would deter you?" he looked sadly up at me. I already expected his intentions as he reached behind himself, a black, compact gun clasped tightly in his hand.

I moved quickly, drawing my sword. His head rolled to the right, blood spurting from the arteries I had severed.

There was a dull thump as his glass fell onto the carpeted floor, mixing with blood.

I walked out onto the balcony, cleaning the blood off my sword. There was a noise above me, I looked up to see a figure clothed in black, like myself. I couldn't make out anything except long swaying red hair, obviously a wig And two shimmering blue eyes, catching the moonlight.

I had to kill whoever it was, they had seen. But...I couldn't tear my gaze away. I was trapped, like deer caught in the headlights of a semi.

The wind blew, pushing my hair into my eyes, breaking the spell. When I looked up again, the figure was gone. I cursed, this was bad.

Itachi was going to kill him...if he even had the guts to tell him.

XoXoXoX

The air was stagnant with the sterile scent of bleach. My footsteps beat out in a steady rhythm against the polished tile floor. I glanced down at the paper in my hand before folding it neatly before placing it in my pocket. I silently cursed my brother as I knocked on the door, the action followed by a feminine 'Come in.' I entered quietly, feeling, rather than seeing, the many pairs of eyes now focused on me.

"Oh the new student I was expecting, Uchiha Sasuke correct?" the teacher asked, raising a think black eyebrow, she seemed tolerable.

I nodded curtly, handing all the necessary paper work to her. She glanced over it, and much to my delight, only told the class my name, skipping the self introductory. She directed me to my seat, and I was even more satisfied to see it was in the back.  
The boy next to me was asleep, headphones placed discreetly in his ears. I was intrigued by the silky golden spikes that fell over his tanned face. I raised an eyebrow, surprised an american could pass the entrance exam. My eyes shifted again, focusing on the boy to my right, a shaggy boy with a white, buckle up hoodie on, complete with brown fur lining around the hood. I wondered vaguely if the red spikes on his face were paint, or ink.

In front of me, all I cold see was a high collar of a white trench coat, and spiky black hair.

The class continued on, students scribbling down the notes on the board. Quite a few girls glanced back at me, they're eyes shining with hope and adoration. I ignored them, instead looking out the window.

Normal POV

Sasuke's mind drifted to the previous night. The stranger's eyes remained emblazoned in his mind. He closed his eyes, it wouldn't be that hard to find a blue eyed Japanese boy right?

Before he realized it, the bell was ringing and student began to stand for lunch.

The American next to him stood and wiped his cheek, sending a glance in his direction. Sasuke's eyes widened as two bright, blue eyes stared back at him.

The boy stared at him as well, though there was no sign of recognition.

Sasuke let his gaze run over the boy's tan skin, scarred face and lean figure. The boy moved then, drifting to the door. He followed without much thought.

He found himself outside, under a bare cherry blossom tree. Cold nipping at his fingertips. The boy dropped on the ground, sprawling out under the sun.

Sasuke stood there, wondering what to do. If he acted now, that would bring the police and investigations. He shook his head. That would jeopardize his assignment. However, not acting could endanger him, His identity.

Then he had to consider the boy himself. Was he a threat to him? To the Akatsuki?

Was this even the boy from the previous night?

The muscles in his arm twitched. No. he would wait. Right now there were too many variables. Too many possible outcomes. He would just have to keep an eye on the boy, until the opportune moment...if there was need for such.

His black eyes turned to the boy, surprised to see a blue eyed gaze on him.

A/N: Hope you liked it, I'm not entirely pleased with it.

Read and Review!


End file.
